My heart is so broken
by jinkizu
Summary: In ihren Augen standen Tränen, aber diesmal würde er sich davon nicht erweichen lassen. Fest hielt er die Fackel in seiner Hand. Er würde das Haus bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen und nichts konnte ihn davon abhalten.


„Ich flehe Euch an, tut es nicht!", rief sie bittend aus.

In ihren Augen standen Tränen, aber diesmal würde er sich davon nicht erweichen lassen. Fest hielt er die Fackel in seiner Hand. Er würde das Haus bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen und nichts konnte ihn davon abhalten. Schon gar nicht ihr flehen, denn dafür war es zu spät. Die Vorhänge brannten schon bald lichterloh und schon bald griffen die Flammen auf das trockene Holz über.

Unter dem Knistern des Feuers ging ihr Schluchzen beinahe unter. Aber nur beinahe. Ihr Schmerz brannte sich in sein Herz. Guy warf die Fackel in den Raum, packte Marian hart am Arm und zog sie mit sich ins Freie. An seiner Seite musste sie hilflos mitansehen, wie sich ihr Elternhaus in Schutt und Asche verwandelte.

„Ihr seid ein Ungeheuer und werdet es auch für immer bleiben. Ich hasse und verachte Euch!", brachte sie gebrochen über ihre Lippen.

Seine Männer waren längst fort. Nur noch er und Marian waren zurückgeblieben. Als das Licht der Flammen langsam erloschen, versiegten auch ihre Tränen. Tief atmetet er aus.

„Ihr nennt mich ein Ungeheuer, aber überlegt selbst – Was ist mit Euch?"

Wütend starrte sie zu ihm hoch.

„Wie könnt Ihr es wagen mich ein Ungeheuer zu nennen? Habe ich dieses Haus niedergebrannt? Habe ich einem Menschen alles genommen und ihn vollkommen zerstört? Nein, das habe ich nicht!", stieß sie zornig aus.

Heftig hob und senkte sich ihre Brust. Er hatte das Gefühl, sie würde sich gleich zu einer Unbesonnenheit hinreißen lassen. Unbewusst griff er nach seinem Schwert. Immerhin wusste er, dass auch sie gut mit Waffen umgehen konnte und er hatte nicht vor zu sterben, ehe er ihr nicht noch einige Dinge gesagt hatte.

„Ja, das habt Ihr! Ihr habt all diese Verbrechen begangen.", sagte er ihr auf den Kopf zu. Fassungslos schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Ich habe niemals jemanden so viel Leid zugefügt wie Ihr!", widersprach sie heftig.

„Wie kurz doch Euer Gedächtnis ist, Mylady!", konterte er ironisch.

„Wie meint Ihr das?"

Sie war am Boden zerstört. Damit hatte Gisborne den Bogen weit überspannt und nun nannte er sie auch noch ein Ungeheuer. Dabei war er es der ihr Elternhaus niedergebrannt hatte. Einfach so, weil er sich an ihr rächen wollte. Marian wünschte er wäre tot.

„Ihr habt mir das alles angetan. Was Ihr vor Euch seht bin ich!", erwiderte er, dabei deutete er auf die kümmerlichen Reste die von ihrem Elternhaus übrig geblieben waren.

„Und Ihr habt das getan. Ihr mit Euren dummen Spielchen. Natürlich wusste ich, dass Euch Robin dazu angestiftet hatte, aber andererseits … Ihr hattet die Wahl.", warf er ihr vor.

Sie spürte einen feinen Stich in ihrer Brust. Tief in sich wusste sie, dass er nicht ganz unrecht hatte mit seinen Vorwürfen.

„Das hier soll Euch zeigen, das ich Euch nicht mehr länger zur Verfügung stehe. Ich habe Euch geliebt und Euch die Ehe angeboten. Beides habt Ihr mit Füßen getreten."

Er wandte sich leicht ab von ihr. Marian fühlte wie sich ihr Gewissen zu regen begann. Sie hatte ihn für Gefühlskalt gehalten und nun konfrontierte er sie damit. Es schien ihr unvorstellbar ihn damit verletzt haben zu können, aber wenn sie ihn jetzt genau betrachtete, dann konnte sie den Schmerz in seinen Augen sehen.

„Ich werde Euer Spiel nicht mehr länger mitspielen, deshalb - Lebt wohl, Marian!" Er drehte sich um und ging weg. Sie konnte hören wie er sein Pferd nahm und weg ritt.

England war groß. Groß genug um sie nie wieder sehen zu müssen. Es gab noch andere Ländereien als Nottingham, wo er sich als Soldat nützlich machen konnte. Sein Handwerk war der Tod und darauf verstand er sich gut. Guy hatte nur bescheidene Wünsche an das Leben. Er wollte genug verdienen um sich ein Land zu kaufen. Grund und Boden den er sein eigen nennen konnte. Ein Land das er bewirtschaften durfte und irgendwann … Irgendwann würde er die richtige Frau für sich finden.

Es war sein Fehler gewesen, dass er dachte Marian könnte diese Frau sein. Das er dachte, er könnte das spröde Herz von Marian erobern. Sie hatte immer nur Augen für Robin Hood gehabt. Welchen Hass er für diesen Mann empfand vermochte er nicht einmal mit Worten auszudrücken. Er hatte ihm alles genommen. Sogar seine Hoffnung auf eine Zukunft. Ihm war nichts geblieben, bis auf ein gebrochenes Herz.

Zynisch verzog sich sein Mund. Natürlich gab es niemanden auf dieser Welt der glaubte er besäße überhaupt so etwas wie ein Herz. Er nicht. Guy gab seinem Pferd die Sporen. Umso schneller er von hier fort kam, umso schneller konnte er beginnen zu vergessen. Vor allem Marian. Die Frau, für die er alles getan hätte und die dennoch seine Gefühle für sie mit Füßen getreten hatte.

Die seine Liebe für sie als lächerlich empfand. Bitterkeit machte sich in seiner Brust breit und entschlossen wischte er jeden Gedanken an sie fort. Vergessen, das war alles was er wollte. Nie mehr an sie denken müssen. Nicht an den Schmerz und das Leid, dass sie ihm gebracht hatte.

Stirnrunzeln stand sie da. Was war hier passiert? Wie konnte Gisborne es wagen ihr die Schuld zu geben. Sie hatte doch nur getan was notwendig war, um das Volk zu schützen. Aber war das die ganze Wahrheit? Natürlich wusste sie was er für sie empfand, oder besser gesagt glaubte für sie zu empfinden. Noch immer bezweifelte sie, dass ein Mann wie er zu so einem hehren Gefühl wie Liebe fähig war. Für ihn zählte doch nur die Macht und rohe Gewalt. Sie brauchte doch nur auf den Berg Asche, der einst ihr Elternhaus gewesen war, zu sehen.

Er hätte das nicht tun müssen. Nur aus einem kleinlichem Rachegefühl heraus hatte er es niedergebrannt. An ihm war nichts gutes und nichts freundliches. Nicht einmal tat er etwas ohne einen Hintergedanken. Immer war er einzig auf seinen Vorteil bedacht. Nein nicht sie, sondern er war das Ungeheuer. Egal was er sagte, nichts anderes wollte, konnte sie glauben. Er versuchte nur in ihrem Kopf die Wahrheit zu verdrehen.

Und sein Abschied war sicher nur wieder eine weitere Schliche um sie in die Irre zu führen. Morgen stand er sicher wieder vor ihr um sein Spiel mit ihr weiterzuspielen. Ihn wurde sie niemals mehr los. Guy of Gisborne würde von hier nicht einfach fort gehen. Das war sicher nur eine weitere, seiner unzähligen Lügen gewesen. Leicht verzweifelt blickte sie um sich. Er hatte sie hier alleine vor den Trümmern ihres Lebens zurückgelassen.

Schon bald ließ er den Wald hinter sich. Sein Pferd trabte leichtfüßig über die Ebene die sich vor ihm erstreckte. Er hatte vor hoch in den Norden zu gehen und wenn er dort keine Anstellung fand, dann würde er England verlassen. Im Heiligen Land waren Männer wie er mehr als willkommen und falls er überlebte, konnte er doch noch zu Reichtum und Besitz kommen. Und falls er fiel, bräuchte er nicht mehr länger den Schmerz über den Verlust von Marian in sich tragen. Er wäre endlich frei von ihr.

Leichter Nieselregen ergoss sich auf sein Haupt und so schlug er seine Kapuze hoch. Der Sheriff würde bestimmt toben über sein Verschwinden. Er konnte es förmlich vor sich sehen. Ein heißeres Lachen stahl sich auf seine Lippen. Das geschah diesem nur recht. Seine Worte und Versprechungen waren genauso leer und hohl gewesen, wie die von Marian. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an den Tag, an dem er ihr ein Pferd schenkte.

Sie war so glücklich darüber gewesen und zum ersten Mal strahlte sie ihn mit einem aufrichtigen Lächeln an. An diesem Tag verlor er endgültig sein Herz an sie und er hatte Hoffnung. Unter großen Schmerzen durfte er lernen wie trügerisch Hoffnung sein konnte. Immer wenn er glaubte ihr nahe zu sein, stieß sie ihn von sich, aber gleich einem Hund kam er wieder und wieder angekrochen.

Hätte er es beim ersten Mal gleich begriffen, wäre ihm jegliche weitere Erfahrung und Demütigung erspart geblieben. Guy erreichte eine kleine Gruppe von Bäumen die aussahen als könnten sie ihm und seinem Pferd Schutz bieten. Er hielt darauf zu und stellte sich unter. Es machte keinen Sinn weiter zu reiten. Der Regen war stärker geworden und bereits jetzt war er bis auf die Knochen nass geworden.

Starr stand sie da, als plötzlich Regen einsetzte und das Leben zurück in sie brachte. Aufkeuchend lief sie los. Marian hatte keine Ahnung wohin sie jetzt sollte. Am liebsten hätte sie sich in Robins Arme geflüchtet. Er wüsste bestimmt was zu tun war. Sie hätte ihn so gerne bei sich gewusst. Nur war es nicht immer so mit ihm? Immer dann, wenn sie ihn am nötigsten brauchte war er nicht hier. Marian flüchtete sich unter ein paar Bäume und suchte unter diesen Schutz.

Zitternd vor Kälte schlang sie die Arme um sich. Der Regen hatte die Luft empfindlich abgekühlt. Sie fühlte sich so alleine wie noch nie in ihrem Leben. Traurig ging sie in die Hocke. Unwillkürlich dachte sie an Gisbornes Worte. Sie hatte alles getan um die Menschen die sie liebte zu schützen. Machte sie das zu einem Ungeheuer? Vielleicht in den Augen von Gisborne.

Nur zählten seine Augen nicht. Er war kein guter Mensch. Er war durch und durch böse und hatte verdient was sie ihm angetan hatte. Es war nicht recht von ihm ihr Schuldgefühle einzureden. Natürlich war er für sie Mittel zum Zweck gewesen. Gisborne hatte Informationen die Robin brauchte. Außerdem nutzte sie das Wissen, dass er dachte Gefühle für sie zu haben, dafür um andere vor ihm zu retten. Daran konnte sie nichts schlechtes sehen. Nur warum fühlte sie sich so merkwürdig?

Marian runzelte die Stirn. Wie er so vor ihr stand im Feuerschein des verbrennenden Hauses, da war etwas in seinen Augen gewesen. Ein Ausdruck … Hart biss sie sich auf die Lippen. Sie hatte Leid in seinen Augen gesehen. Durften Ungeheuer Gefühle haben? Fahrig strich sie sich das feuchte Haar aus dem Gesicht. Er würde nicht zurückkommen. Sein Abschied war echt gewesen. Er war für immer gegangen. Die Kälte wurde plötzlich unerträglich für sie. Sie kam nicht von außen, sondern tief aus ihrem Herzen. Es war ihre Schuld, dass er gegangen war. Deshalb war er heute zu ihrem Haus gekommen. Gisborne wollte dem Ganzen ein Ende setzen. In dem er es in Brand steckte, stellte er sicher, dass sie ihn dafür für immer hassen und verachten würde.

Es war schwierig, aber zum Glück für ihn nicht unmöglich. Er schaffte es ein weiteres Feuer in dieser Nacht zu entfachen. Nur dieses war kleiner und bescheidener, als das andere. Guy streckte seine Hände aus und hielt sie über dem Feuer. Sie war entsetzt gewesen, als sie sah wie schnell die Flammen hochschossen und alles fraßen, was ihr lieb und teuer war. Ihm war es nicht nur darum gegangen ihr zu zeigen, wie er sich fühlte. Bei Gott, er wünschte, er hätte es nur aus diesem Grund getan, aber er hatte es auch aus Rache getan. Und weil er ihr Leid zufügen wollte.

Sie sollte Schmerzen haben, so wie er. Sie war die Frau gewesen, der er die Ehe angetragen hatte. Marian war so wunderschön gewesen an ihrem Hochzeitstag. Die Sonne schien und er war so aufgeregt gewesen. Zugleich hatte er Angst. Was, wenn sie nicht kam? Aber diese Angst war unbegründet gewesen. Vielleicht wäre es besser gewesen, sie wäre an diesem Tag nicht gekommen, doch sie kam. Noch immer schlug sein Herz schneller, wenn er nur daran dachte wie sie ausgesehen hatte, als sie ihm im Hochzeitskleid entgegen schritt. Sie war so wunderschön gewesen.

Als sie damals vor ihm stand, so bleich wie der Tod und mit großen, angstvollen Augen, da hätte er bereits ahnen müssen, dass etwas schlimmes passieren würde. Sie hatte ihn vor seinen Männern mit dem Ring, dem Ring seiner Mutter, den er ihr an den Finger gesteckt hatte, niedergeschlagen. Aber als wäre das nicht schon Demütigend genug für ihn gewesen, so war er auch noch das Gespött für den Sheriff und seinen Männern gewesen. Der Kratzer an seiner Wange war nur oberflächlich gewesen, aber die Wunden auf seiner Seele ging tiefer. Viel tiefer.

Angespannt kaute sie an ihrer Lippe. Sie mochte es noch so sehr leugnen, aber Gisborne hatte ihr einiges zum Nachdenken gegeben. Ungewollt erinnerte sie sich an die Momente, an denen sie ihn der Lächerlichkeit preis gegeben hatte. Marian wünschte sie könnte sagen davon gab es nur wenige, aber das wäre eine Lüge. Eine weitere Lüge wäre es zu behaupten es hätte ihr keine Freude bereitet. Ihn zu demütigen und vor seinen Männern bloßzustellen, war ein Genus für sie gewesen. Sie war nicht besser als er. Was war nur aus ihr geworden? Mit welchem Recht hatte sie ihm das angetan?

Hier in der Stille der Nacht wurde ihr klar, welch schrecklicher Mensch aus ihr geworden war. Sie war gemein und böse und nun hatte sie alles verloren. Marian beschlich das Gefühl etwas wichtiges, dank ihm, wieder gefunden zu haben. Guy of Gisborne hatte ihr, mit dem Vernichten ihres Elternhauses, die Augen geöffnet. Er hatte ihr gezeigt wer sie wirklich war und das gefiel ihr gar nicht. Marian hatte immer geglaubt, sie würde eines Tages an der Seite Robin Hoods für immer glücklich sein, aber das war der Traum eines dummen Mädchens gewesen.

Man konnte nicht auf dem Unglück anderer glücklich werden. Sie konnte es nicht mehr. Marian konnte den Ausdruck in Guy´s Gesicht einfach nicht vergessen. Er war so verletzt gewesen. Schlimmer als vermutlich ein Schwerthieb es jemals gekonnt hätte. Es waren Wunden der Seele, die sie in ihn geschlagen hatte. Vielleicht sollte sie, so wie er, von hier fortgehen und anderswo ein neues Leben beginnen?

Ein Leben frei von Schuld und Sünde. Aber dafür musst sie ihn erst um Vergebung bitten. Erst dann war sie frei und sie könnte bleiben. Bei ihrem Vater und bei Robin. Entschlossen trat sie nach vorne. Gisborne hatte bereits einen guten Vorsprung. Wenn sie ihn einholen wollte, musste sie sich beeilen.

Eigentlich hatte er nicht geglaubt Schlaf finden zu können, aber irgendwann war er doch eingenickt. Müde wischte er sich über das Gesicht und überlegte dabei was ihn geweckt hatte und dann … Hastig kam er auf die Beine. Er war nicht länger allein. Jemand war bei ihm.

„Was wollt Ihr? Zeigt Euch!", rief er laut, dabei zog er sein Schwert. Wie von selbst ging die Spitze seines Schwertes zu Boden.

„Ihr?", stieß er ungläubig aus. Warum war sie ihm gefolgt? Marian trat in den schwachen Schein des bereits verglühenden Feuers.

„Ihr hatte Recht!", begann sie. Stirnrunzeln musterte er. War sie wirklich hier, oder waren sie und ihre Worte nur ein Traum? Gerade holte sie tief Luft. Es schien ihr schwer zu fallen weiterzusprechen.

„Es tut mir leid, was ich Euch angetan habe. Ihr hattet mit jedem Wort, dass Ihr mir vorgeworfen habt Recht. Ich hoffe, Ihr könnt mir eines Tages vergeben."

Nun war es an ihm tief Luft zu holen. Guy überlegt kurz sich irgendwo zu kneifen. Er war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch noch schlief und dies alles nur träumte.

„Das ist wieder nur ein weiterer Trick von Euch. Ihr braucht mir nichts mehr vorzumachen, ich komme nicht mehr zurück. Nottingham, der Sherwood Forrest, all das liegt hinter mir, also lauft los und erfreut Euch mit Eurem Robin Hood darüber!", zischte er zornig und trieb damit Tränen in ihre Augen.

„Ich habe Euch wirklich schlimm verletzt. Das tut mir so unendlich leid.", brachte sie gebrochen über die Lippen.

Unbewusst wich er vor ihr zurück. Das war eine List und vermutlich würde Hood und seine Männer hier im Verborgenen lauern und ihn für das er heute getan hatte büßen lassen.

„Ihr habt gewonnen, was wollt Ihr noch von mir? Geht endlich!"

Er schenkte ihrer vorgetäuschten Reue keinen glauben. Das war nur ein weiteres Spiel von ihr um ihn zu demütigen. Nur würde er ihr nicht mehr länger zur Verfügung stehen und mitmachen. Nie wieder!

Egal was sie sagte, keines ihrer Worte schaffte es ihn zu erreichen. Früher hätte er ihr alles geglaubt und da war alles was sie gesagt hatte eine Lüge gewesen, doch heute Nacht sprach sie die Wahrheit. Aber vielleicht war es dafür zu spät? Hatte er ihr nicht mit dem Brand gezeigt das er mit ihr fertig war? Entschlossen strafte sie ihre Schultern. So schnell würde sie nicht aufgeben. Gisborne hatte Gefühle für sie gehabt, das konnte noch nicht alles vorüber sein. Darüber konnte sie ihn erreichen.

„Ihr müsst zugeben, dass Ihr heute Nacht zu weit gegangen seit!", warf sie ihm plötzlich vor. Seine Augen verengten sich und langsam rückte er wieder näher.

„Nun zeigt Ihr Euer wahres Gesicht!", erwiderte er kalt und verschränkte die Arme vor seiner Brust.

„Aber ich habe verstanden was Ihr mir damit sagen wolltet!", kam es mit sanfter Stimme von ihr.

„Eine weitere List von Euch?", fragte er misstrauisch.

„Nein, keine List. Die Wahrheit!", versuchte sie erneut ihn zu überzeugen.

Mutig trat sie an ihn heran und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm. Als sie in hoch in seine Augen blickte, konnte sie sehen, das auch er sich erinnerte. Diesen Moment hatten sie beide schon einmal erlebt. Damals ließ er sich durch diese Geste von ihr erweichen, vielleicht auch heute.

„Was wollte Ihr von mir? Warum könnt Ihr Euren Sieg nicht einfach genießen und mich in Frieden ziehen lassen?", flüsterte er leise.

„Ihr habt mir gezeigt wer ich wirklich bin. Ich kann Euch nicht gehen lassen, ohne Euch zu sagen, dass es mir leid tut was ich getan habe!", sagte sie eindringlich.

„Und darum geht es! Es geht Euch nicht um mich, sondern nur um Euch! Ihr wollt von mir für Eure Taten Absolution, aber die werdet Ihr nie bekommen!", erklärte ihr hart und schob sie von sich.

„Nun da Ihr nicht gehen wollt, werde ich aufbrechen!" Gisborne warf Erde auf das Feuer, packte seine Sachen und ging auf sein Pferd zu. Bevor er sich noch in den Sattel schwingen konnte und somit endgültig aus ihrem Leben verschwinden konnte, eilte sie auf ihn zu und hielt ihn am Arm fest.

„Gebt mir eine Chance Euch zu beweisen, dass ich es ehrlich meine!", bat sie ihn flehentlich.

„Ihr überschätzt Euch und unterschätzt mich!", stieß er grob aus und riss sich los.

Je länger er in ihrer Gegenwart verbrachte, umso mehr lief er Gefahr ihrem Charme erneut zu erliegen. Schon jetzt geriet er in Versuchung sich von ihr vollkommen einwickeln zu lassen. Er wollte ihr so gerne glauben, dass sie all das was sie ihm angetan hatte, aufrichtig bereute, aber etwas in ihm hielt ihn davon ab.

Sie hatte ihn zu oft benutzt, belogen und gedemütigt. Guy war nicht mehr länger der Narr, der dachte er würde sie lieben und der dummen Hoffnung hinterherjagen sie würde diese Gefühle eines Tages erwidern. Er schwang sich auf sein Pferd und trieb es an, doch ihr Ruf hielt ihn zurück.

„Guy!"

Sie sprach ihn mit seinem Vornamen an. Nicht Gisborne, nicht Sir, sondern bloß Guy und diesmal schwang in ihrer Stimme nicht diese immerwährende Verachtung für ihn mit. Gegen besseren Wissen brachte er sein Pferd zum Stehen. Weit war er nicht gekommen. Nur ein paar Meter.

Er schwang sich aus dem Sattel und kehrte zu ihr zurück. Scheinbar fiel er in seine alten Gewohnheiten zurück, sobald sie nach ihm rief. Wie ein treuer Hund folgte er ihrem Ruf. Ärgerlich über sich selbst verfinsterte sich sein Blick und ungewollt brachte er sie so dazu vor ihm zurückzuweichen.

„Es hat sich nichts geändert, nicht wahr?", brachte er sarkastisch über die Lippen. Stumm schüttelte sie ihren Kopf.

„Es hat sich alles geändert!", widersprach sie.

„Nur Ihr seid zu Stur um es zu sehen!" Wie schien war sie mit ihrer Geduld am Ende.

„Jetzt endlich kommen wir der Wahrheit näher, welche Euch zu mir gebracht hat!", stieß er zischend aus.

„Ihr seid aus Wut und Hass zu mir gekommen und nicht weil Ihr, wie Ihr so scheinheilig beteuert, meine Vergebung erhofft!", sagte er triumphierend. Natürlich war das nur ein weiterer Versuch ihn zu Verhöhnen gewesen, aber diesmal würde er nicht in ihre Falle tappen.

„Dann vergebt Ihr mir eben nicht! Ich weigere mich, mich noch länger von Euch beleidigen zu lassen. Immerhin seid Ihr es gewesen, der mein Elternhaus niedergebrannt und mich so meines Zuhauses beraubt hat!", warf sie ihm vor und wandte sich von ihm ab.

Nachdenklich starrte er auf ihren Rücken. War es möglich, dass er sich geirrt hatte? Langsam hob er seinen Hand und legte sie auf ihre Schulter.

„Marian?" Seine Wut war erloschen. Vielmehr wollte er nun hören, warum sie in der Nacht nach ihm suchte.

„Es war ein Fehler hier her zu kommen und ich bin müde."

„Wir werfen einander so viel vor, dass wir gar nicht mehr hören können, was der andere wirklich sagen will!", brachte er leise über die Lippen.

Marian war versucht gewesen seine Hand abzuschütteln. Schwer lag sie auf ihrer Schulter. Doch seine Worte hielten sie zurück. Heftig schwang sie auf dem Absatz herum und starrte ihm ins Gesicht. Im aufkommenden Licht des anbrechenden Morgens konnte sie nichts als Aufrichtigkeit in seinen Augen entdecken.

„Es tut mir leid was ich getan habe. Ich habe lange über Eure Worte nachgedacht und ich schäme mich. Ich hatte keine Ahnung wozu ich fähig bin, bis ich es Euch angetan habe.", gestand sie ihm. Sie konnte sehen, dass ihre Worte ihn erreichten.

„Wenn Ihr noch immer meine Vergebung wollt, dann will ich sie Euch gewähren.", sagte er, sah sie noch einen Augenblick lang an und wandte sich dann ab.

Unschlüssig stand sie da. Was sollte sie jetzt tun? Irgendwie war sie erleichtert. Andererseits gefiel ihr der Gedanke nicht ihn vielleicht nie wieder zu sehen.

„Gisborne!", rief sie hinter ihm her.

„Ach jetzt wieder Gisborne?" Er hielt in seinem Schritt inne und fuhr zu ihr herum.

„Ich … ich wollte Euch nur sagen, dass auch ich Euch vergebe … wenn Euch daran liegt!", kam es unsicher von ihr. Es war ihr wichtig ihm das zu sagen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er es nicht hören wollte.

Auf seiner Stirn bildete sich ein steile Falte, aber sonst schwieg er. Was er über ihre Worte dachte, konnte sie nur ahnen und Marian vermutete nichts gutes. Plötzlich trat er dicht an sie heran und strich ihr mit der Hand über die Wange.

„Erlaubt Ihr?", fragte er leise. Lediglich ein Nicken war ihre Antwort.

Guy senkte sein Haupt und küsste sie. Sie hatten einander schon einmal geküsst, doch dieser Kuss war anders. Frei von Angst vor ihm konnte Marian die Liebe seines Kusses spüren und fühlen wie auch sie davon nicht unberührt blieb. Langsam löste er sich von ihr und trat ein paar Schritte von ihr fort.

„Werdet glücklich wohin Ihr auch geht!", sagte er noch zum Abschied, schwang sich in den Sattel und ehe sie noch etwas sagen konnte, war er bereits fort.


End file.
